Revenge Is So Sweet
by AngelicScorpio
Summary: Sheena was excited about her date with Randy when Randy forgot it, so Sheena planned a scary revenge for his Legacy duo and had the last laugh......or is it? OC/Randy Orton with cameos OC/John Cena, Ted Dibiase Jr., and Cody Rhodes


Sheena Marie and Kristy Randall are the newest Raw divas as they both went to their hotel room after their first matches while Sheena grabbed her baby blue baby t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of silk black thong as she went to take a shower and Kristy turns on the tv as she watched a movie. Then, a door knock as Kristy answered and sees John Cena as she said, "Well, hello there, handsome. What brings you here?" John smiled as he looked at Kristy up and down, she was wearing her black camisole top and pink, black, and white camo capri pants, and said, "I was wondering if you're not busy right now." Kristy blushed, John Cena is asking her out and she said, "I'm not busy right now, I was just watching a movie."

John smiled as he said, "Cool, what are you watching?" Kristy sits on the bed and said, "The Grudge." John sits by Kristy as he watched the movie with her while Sheena got out of the bathroom with her new clothes on and sees Kristy and John watching a movie together and said, "Ooooh, well well well. My bestie and her sexy crush finally got together." Sheena smirked as both Kristy and John blushed and Kristy said, "Baby Girl, stop. You're embarrasing us." Sheena laughed and said, "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. Anyways, I'm off on my date with that hunk, Randy." Kristy smirked as she gets her revenge and said, "Yeah.....And make out as always." Sheena shrieked and blushed as she said, "Kristie Louise Murphy, I do not make out with Randy.....Not always." Kristy said, "Yeah right, Sheena Marie Bach. You and Randy are nothing but sex hounds to each other."

Sheena is still blushing as she left and Kristy and John laughed while they look at each other and John said, "You two sure do love blushing about something." Kristy smiled and said, "Yep." John leaned towards her as he kissed her deeply and Kristy wrapped her arms around his neck while they both lay on the bed, giggling. Meanwhile, Sheena went to Randy Orton's hotel room and knocks as she heard his sexy voice, "I'm coming, hang on." Sheena moaned quietly as she hears Randy opened the door and he sees her as he said, "Oooh hey baby, what's up?" Randy smiled as he kissed her and Sheena kissed him back as she said, "Ready for our date, RKO?" Randy has his "Oh no" look on his face and said, "Oh my god, baby. I totally forgot about our date." Sheena sighed and frowned as she said, "Oh I understand, you're probably busy planning something with Cody and Ted again!"

Randy sighed as he knew he missed up big time and said, "Oh come on, you know how we are. We're Legacy, baby." Sheena rolled her eyes as she left the room and suddenly had a great idea for her revenge on Legacy as she smirked. Later that night, both Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. came back as they saw a big black box while they both went closer to it and Ted said, "Who the hell left this box out here?" Cody looks at it even closer as the top opened and a pale white hand grabbed his hand and Cody yelled, "OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Cody managed to get his hand free from the white hand's grasp and ran and hid behind Ted as both boys watched as a white skinned woman in white raggedy torned baggy shirt and long black hair came out of the box. "Oh god, it's....it's....it's that Ring girl!" screamed Cody as he and Ted ran to Randy's room and starts wailing and pounded while they screamed, "Randy! Get your ass out here quick!!!!"

Randy answered the door in his boxers as he said, "What is with all the screaming about, you guys? I'm trying to get some sleep." Ted grabbed Randy's hand as he said while dragged him to the box, "Randy man, you will never believe this, but we saw that girl from that "The Ring" we were watching!" Randy looks at Ted as he thought the son of the Million Dollar Man has lost his freaking marbles and said, "So, are you saying that what you and Cody is a ghost?" Cody nodded and said, "Yeah, she came out of that box there." Randy checked the box inside and out as he sees nothing and said, "You guys seriously need to stop watching these scary movies every night, this ghost isn't here." Ted freaked out and yelled, "We freaking saw the ghost, we swear! On our lives, we did!" That woke up Kristy and John as they both got out of Kristy and Sheena's hotel room and John said, "What the hell is going on?"

Randy crosses his arms and said, "Dumb and Dumber here says that they saw a ghost out here." John and Kristy looks at each other and starts laughing as Kristy said, "Um Ted, Cody.....There's no such thing as ghost. You guys have imagining things from watching too much scary movies again." Cody pouted and said, "But....But we did the ghost, we're not imagining things." Randy looks around and said, "That's funny....Where's Sheena?" Kristy shrugged and said, "I thought she was with you, bro?" Randy shook his head as he finally found out what is really going on and said, "I think I know what's going on, you guys. I have a plan." Randy, Cody, Ted, Kristy, and John went back to sleep as Randy crept an evil smirk on his face.

The next morning, Sheena woke up with a smile on her face as her dressing up as a ghost and scared the living hell out of Ted and Cody worked like a charm. "Today is a great day!" sings Sheena as she puts on her white tank top and blue jeans with white sneakers on and she heads out of her room as she went to Randy's room and knocks. She heard Randy's voice said, "Come in, Sheena. Door's open." Sheena opened the door as she went into the room where it's dark and she got scared as she said, "Randy, are you in here?" Then, all of sudden, she turns and went face to face with her worst nightmare, Freddy Kruger and she litteraly screamed on top of her lungs and ran out of the room. Freddy grabbed the back of his head and pulls his skin, but it was a mask all this time, who's behind the mask, other than Randy as he said, "Revenge is so sweet."


End file.
